


When We're Alive (say goodnight)

by IntheEnd (PlsLetMeSleeb)



Category: Naruto
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, AU, And gore, Depression, F/M, Gore, I Don't Even Know, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, SO, Telepathy, all the gore, artistic liscense bitch, cuz like, did i mention the gore?, don't get too attached to the characters, dreamscape, except the part that isnt, fair warning, i tried okay, if you havent finished the series dont read it, it was a dare, just no, much - Freeform, no, please don't question this, so much AU, so much gore, spoilers for all episodes and chapters, spoilers for like the entire thing, thats not, theres a shit ton of blood tho, water is just boneless ice, you'll get real sad real quick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlsLetMeSleeb/pseuds/IntheEnd
Summary: let me know if i'll be sleeping alone---Isolation was the only way to keep safe. And if it came back to bite her in the ass because Shukaku kept reacting to her presence... that was his fault, right?





	When We're Alive (say goodnight)

"Once, a long, long time ago- and I mean a _long_ time ago- before the founding of any of the hidden villages or anything, during a time of war, there was a tree. They called it the God Tree and worshipped it as such- a god. Once every thousand years, the Tree bore a single fruit, called a chakra fruit. Though it was forbidden to even touch the fruit, it was eaten by Princess Kaguya Otsutsuki, who used the power it gave her to end the wars ravaging the lands. Some time after this, Kaguya gave birth to two sons, who became the first people born with chakra.

“Kaguya decided that her children's chakra was rightfully hers, and combined with the God Tree to become a creature known as both the Ten-Tails and another name, its true name, which has never been known. It ravaged the land in an attempt to obtain said chakra. However, because Kaguya's true motives were not realized, it was instead believed that the God Tree itself had taken on the form of a monster in an attempt to regain the chakra that Kaguya had stolen. Kaguya’s two sons, Hagoromo and Hamura, fought the beast countless times, and eventually were able to defeat the beast by sealing its body into the moon.

“Hagoromo, who became known as the Sage of Six Paths, saved the world by sealing the Ten-Tails into his body, becoming its jinchuriki. However, he was more than aware that one day he would die, and the Ten-Tails would be released. Knowing this, he split the Ten-Tails’ chakra into nine, creating creatures known only as tailed beasts. They each had one more tail than the last, and each tail made them significantly more powerful.

“In order of tails, they were known as Shukaku, the One-Tails, Matatabi, the Two-Tails, Isobu, the Three-Tails, Son Goku, the Four-Tails, Kokuo, the Five-Tails, Saiken, the Six-Tails, Chomei, the Seven-Tails, Gyuki, the Eight-Tails, and Kurama, the Nine-Tails.

“The tailed beasts were originally created not only to prevent the Ten-Tails' resurrection but also to maintain and balance peace. Over the centuries, humanity failed to recognize the tailed beasts as individual beings, instead seeing them only as monsters, demons, or mindless beasts worthy of fear and disdain. Because of their immense power, the tailed beasts were sought out by humans to be used as weapons in times of war. The beasts resented this treatment and came to hate humans, at times willingly becoming the monsters they were viewed as. In order to harness the beasts' power, the villages began sealing them into humans, creating their own jinchuriki. It quickly backfired, as the human jinchuriki became almost as feared as the tailed beasts themselves. There was no possible way to resurrect the Ten-Tails or Kaguya Otsutsuki.

“

However, the Sage had had one contingency plan regardless- the Ten-Tails’ soul and the final piece of its chakra. Its soul was the thing that was entirely necessary for the resurrection of the Ten-Tails, and the chakra was equally vital. So the Sage had it sealed in an urn for one thousand years, in which it congealed into a humanoid form. Then it broke.

“She grew up and died thousands of times. The end. 

_“...Kind of."_

**Author's Note:**

> Super short chapter, 'cuz I'm not sure I should continue it. Uh, comment or whatever? Sorry, I'm super awkward -\\_0w0_/-  
> haha, anyway, tell me if I should continue, 'cuz I have like 80 pages of hcs on this  
> ...my friend told me that water is just boneless ice, and I'm a _biiiit_ concerned.


End file.
